O diário da Vampira, Insensatez
by kami nee chan
Summary: Amar e não poder tocar, essa era a pena perpétua de Rogue. Mas será que essa pena é assim mesmo tão perpetua?


**História: **O diário da Vampira; Incensatez

**Capítulo: **SongFic

**Publicada: **13/02/2010

**Categoria: **X-men

**Disclaimer: **Esta é uma one shot sobre x-men, criação do heroi da minha infância (que é eterna): Stan Lee. A letra que me inspirou é da canção Insensatez do Vini de Morais e Tom Jobim, interpretada pela Fernandinha Takai e sinceramente, eu recomendo ouvir a música enquanto lê... acho que combina ^.~

**Gênero: **Hentai (até que bem comedido); Original

**Personagens: **Gambit & Rogue

**Capa: http: /img215 .imageshack .us /img215 /4806 /songfic3insensatez .jpg (tirem os espaços)**

**Comentários: **Tem uma porrada de versões desse desenho e eu quero deixar bem claro ao leitor que a minha versão é a da primeira animação la de...sei la... 76 eu acho...talvez um pouco antes...onde todos os personagens eram maiores de idade (exceto a Jubileu) andavam por aí com roupa de super heroi, lutavam de salto alto e é claro, a cadeira de rodas completamente sem rodas do professor. ENTÃO a linguagem será referente a esses personagens, bem como características físicas e etc...

SONGFIC_3. O DIÁRIO DA VAMPIRA; INCENSATEZ

_Por Kami-chan_

Mansão X_15:40

_Ah, insensatez que você fez_

_Coração mais sem cuidado  
Fez chorar de dor o seu amor  
Um amor tão delicado_

_Ah, por que você foi fraco assim  
Assim tão desalmado  
Ah, meu coração, quem nunca amou  
Não merece ser amado_

_O sol ainda está alto la fora e da janela eu vejo o casal Sumers namorando e brincando na piscina. Eu sei que Jean sabe o quanto a invejo, afinal por isso em dias calmos como hoje eu prefiro nem sair daqui. Jean evita beijar e abraçar Scott na minha presença e não sou egoísta a ponto de estragar o único dia calmo da semana em que ele pode focar toda sua atenção somente na ruiva preferida do professor._

_Ainda assim minha tola curiosidade me trouxe para a janela e daqui eu os observo com tristeza. Por vezes fecho os olhos e me imagino no lugar de Jean e então mãos me tocam exatamente como da forma como Scott toca a pele dela, mesmo perdida em uma ilusão meus lábios se abrem para receber o beijo imaginário enquanto me empenho em esquecer que o toque que sinto é meu mesmo._

_E mesmo em delírio minha pele se arrepia, sou uma vampira, mas meu corpo ferve por dentro. Eu sei que seus lábios não são frios como o vento que toca os meus preenchendo o lugar que meu coração insiste em dizer que é seu. Eu sei, pois mesmo que em acidente eu já os provei e seu gosto ressurge em minha boca pela lembrança._

_Por trás do beijo que já recriei milhares de vezes no devaneio dos meus sonhos vejo seu rosto e logo sua voz sussurra as mesmas cantadas baratas que me enlouquecem com seu sotaque pesado; o sul da França habita minha mente e são suas as mãos que faço percorrer pelo meu corpo._

_Não me esqueço que estou diante de uma janela e deixo meu corpo escorregar até o chão seguro pela parede; seus braços que me cercam. Por baixo dos tecidos eu sei que o único toque que posso sentir é o meu próprio, mas meus olhos fechados veem suas mãos encontrando as curvas mais sensíveis e delicadas do meu corpo intocável. _

_Suas mãos sabem o caminho certo a seguir abrindo cada botão do curto vestido que eu só posso usar aqui sozinha neste quarto. Após descobrir a forma como me toca cada parte do corpo os dedos deslizam fáceis pelo órgão que você inunda com o desejo tão intenso que faz com que me mova e me toque com a fúria de um animal enjaulado. Sozinha em meu quarto eu me faço sua, o prazer que eu sinto é você quem me da e em resposta chamo por seu nome._

_- Gambit – eu insisto em chamar mesmo sabendo que as palavras serão consumidas no eco da solidão do aposento sem que você saiba, sem que você me escute. Deixando para trás apenas o sonho que estremece minhas pernas e afundo os dedos no pecado que em minha mente é você quem comete._

_O êxtase passa assim que o clímax atinge o limite do que posso sustentar sozinha, minhas mãos ainda jazem displicentes sobre minhas coxas, meu corpo sobe e desce rapidamente pela respiração ofegante na dupla jornada entre buscar ar e conter as infindas lágrimas que lavam meu rosto. _

_Elas deixaram a superfície dos meus olhos assim que recobrei minha consciência, constatar depois de uma experiência tão intensa que nada do que crio em minha mente algum dia poderá ser real é a forma mais cruel de dor que alguém como eu poderia sentir. Espero minhas lágrimas serem todas eliminadas para ter certeza que me sentiria um pouco melhor mais tarde, secaria meu rosto e então acabaria com a sala do perigo até esquecer dessa minha dor que nunca some._

_Tinha que descontar minha raiva de mim mesma e de minha própria existência antes que Scott deixasse a mansão e Jean viesse me chamar pra jogar, por pena certamente, pois passei todo meu dia reclusa. E apesar de odiar esse sentimento que eu desperto em cada um dos meus colegas, privo-me a demonstrar minhas fraquezas somente dentro dessas quatro paredes que compõe o mundo que é só meu... meu mundo que é seu._

_.:._

Horas já haviam se passado e a noite chegado. Apesar do drama individual que cada um reservava para si, este era mais um dia como outro qualquer, a grande maioria dos x-men estavam fora resolvendo coisas de interesse pessoal e na sala de jogos da mansão, assim como já tinha previsto Rogue jogava sinuca com Jean, ambas extremamente focadas em não dar atenção aos intermináveis comentários de Gambit que não era capaz de calar sua maldita boca grande, principalmente se fosse para crispar as palavras que compunham seu passatempo preferido, importunar Rogue até que a ruiva de fios mistos finalmente baixasse a guarda e o deixasse se aproximar. O que era sempre um jogo divertido, pois apesar de Remy Lebou ser um conquistador nato sua eterna combatente tinha a língua extremamente afiada, sempre encontrando saídas paras as mais diferenciadas cantadas que ele pudesse criar.

- Você não está segurando direito _cherie _assim você "non" consegue "acertarr" a "pontarria" – ele disse encaixando seu corpo ao da ruiva por trás para "alinhar" o taco entre as mãos dela.

- OK bonzão faça melhor então – disse se desvencilhando do abraço desprovido de qualquer pingo de inocência do francês tentando buscar nas poucas palavras que disse forças para não dar à mansão um lindo tapete da mais genuína pele francesa.

Com muito esforço se afastou e deixou o taco de bilhar nas mãos dele, mas não antes de enviar à Jean um olhar cheio de significados que fora respondido por um sorriso discretamente sapeca da futura senhora Sumers. Definitivamente para Vampira as paredes de seus quarto eram os limites para sua dor, fora de la e diante dos outros ela se forçava a ser a mulher forte e intimidadora que era.

O francês que nunca cansava de se exibir estava tão concentrado na bolinha na ponta de seu taco que nem percebeu que mais alguém ali estava igualmente focada na pequena esfera e inexplicavelmente a bola que ele acertou picou na mesa e foi parar na mão de Vampira.

- Bola fora _sugar _– a frase de duplo sentido de Rogue fez Jean rir alto, denunciando seu ato.

- Hey com poderes "non" vale hã – disse apontando o taco para a ruiva com poderes tele cinéticos.

- Não brinca! – Rogue tomou-lhe o toco novamente com o tom costumeiramente mais rouco que de costume, que se sobressaía quando ela era queria ser irônica – Então gato, você está oficialmente fora do jogo – ela completou girando o objeto entre as mãos da mesma forma como ele costumava se exibir com o bastão retrátil que usava para lutar.

- Você é muito estressada _mon amour, _eu sei bem como amansar você! – disse se aproximando do rosto de pele alva que quase corara antes de desviar.

- Você ta louco é? – A ruiva fechou a cara e deu de costas pra sair da sala.

Jean que há muito tempo já tinha deixado para trás o "eternamente quase casal" estava bem tranquila escondida atrás de uma xícara de café. No seu mais íntimo desejava ser capaz de ajudar a amiga, mas o que se diz a uma mulher apaixonada incapaz de tocar o homem que ama sem matá-lo? Principalmente sabendo que ela e Scott eram uma fonte incessável que fazia Rogue lembrar de suas limitações diariamente. A atração entre a vampira e o francês era evidente e nenhum dos dois se preocupava em disfarçá-la, mas cabia à sensatez fazer com que ela sempre acabasse fugindo dele. Jean sabia o quanto isso doía.

- Vampira espere! – ele segurou o braço que ao mesmo tempo era tão fino e possuía uma força tão bruta quanto de qualquer outro. Assim como todo o resto de seu corpo, seus braços eram cobertos pela malha coladíssima verde e amarela.

- Não é um bom dia para as suas brincadeirinhas idiotas – ela sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra a parede do corredor "como é abusado"

- Nunca "son" brincadeiras _cherie _– disse baixando seu tom de voz aproximando sua face da dela na tentativa de conseguir um beijo que como sempre, foi desviado por Rogue que desta vez o arremessou com força pela roupa fazendo-o voar metros longe e bater no outro lado do corredor.

- Tem razão! É pura burrice mesmo – falou e continuou andando para onde ia antes de ser segurada, para rua.

- Sua mutação não é o problema "Vampirra", mas você e a forma como você a teme – ele gritou ainda no chão alisando as partes doloridas do corpo.

A frase do francês a fez parar imediatamente onde estava e girar, em um breve voo ela estava novamente diante dele o puxando ameaçadoramente pela gola do sobretudo marrom. Os dentes serrados deram ênfase às palavras que machucavam profundamente a x-men.

- Não tem problema você diz! Não tem problema o único cara que eu beijei na vida ter ficado em coma por três semanas. Não tem problema o que eu fiz com Miss Marvel, eu a toquei quando era uma adolescente Gambit e até hoje tenho seus poderes enquanto ela está em coma e provavelmente nunca mais saia dele. Mas você acha que nada disso tem problema. – terminou com sarcasmo. – Eu devia mesmo deixar você me tocar só pra eu ver esse sorriso sumir da tua cara! – jogou-o novamente no chão e saiu voando dali.

Gambit tinha um efeito bizarro sobre si, ela sabia o quanto o desejava e amava e acima de tudo o quanto era difícil afastar o teimoso de sua vida, antes de toda confusão que era ser uma mutante, ela era um ser humano e como tal tinha suas fraquezas e necessidades. E batendo de frente com isso tudo, além de todo amor, Gambit também era profissional em acabar com qualquer humor dela fazendo com que cada flerte se tornasse também o início de uma nova briga.

Uma coisa é explodir as coisas em que se toca ou então quão maravilhoso seria poder mover objetos e ler mentes. Até mesmo os graves problemas que Scott tinha com os olhos ou mais sério que isso que eram os problemas psicológicos de Storn que era obrigada a driblar diariamente pelo próprio bem da humanidade pareciam tão pequenos diante da forma como Rogue se sentia, ninguém podia entender que sem o toque ela se sentia muito mais que uma vampira, sentia-se morta presa em um elo entre este mundo e o outro. Ter o homem que amava ao alcance de suas mãos e seu amor correspondido sem poder experimentar o gosto e a textura desse sentimento.

Pousou no jardim da mansão já no banco do motorista do seu Cadillac 54 roadster. Dirigir e voar ambas as coisas costumavam a acalmar, mas hoje ela sabia que se saísse voando talvez fosse longe demais, longe o suficiente para não ser capaz de voltar. Pisou fundo no acelerador, rodar no conversível lhe dava quase a mesma sensação de voar (pq o motorzinho do carro foi adaptado para uma x-men, é claro) dobrou algumas ruas e agora restava apenas a longa reta até a lagoa cuja imensidão ampliava o reflexo da lua tão linda e solitária quanto a própria vampira.

Perdida em seus pensamentos sequer percebeu a lágrima que correu rápida pelo rosto e secou ainda antes de chegar ao queixo. Depois disso foi tudo muito rápido, ela já podia ver a imensidão da água que guardava em um reflexo a mais bela de todas as belezas, armazenando-a no silêncio da solidão... o romance das águas com a Deusa de prata era assim regado por beleza e solidão.

Mas cortando repentinamente seu campo de visão o vulto surgiu do nada cortando a frente do carro em uma tentativa maluca de fazê-la parar. Para sorte do aventureiro ela foi sim capaz de frear, por um milagre há pouquíssimos centímetros do moreno corpulento.

Ele parou com as mãos espalmadas sobre o capo, ofegante pela corrida insistente. Seus olhos rubros encaravam com uma ferocidade rara as doces avelãs da garota ruiva. Breves segundos após o susto e sem dizer absolutamente nada ele subiu pelo capo do carro na direção dela.

Por que será que era tão difícil pra ela entender que ele estava ciente dos riscos daquela relação e realmente não se importava com eles. Seu romance era quase tão antigo quanto o de Scott e Jean, ele já esperara por tempo demais.

- Você quer morrer é? – ela gritou diante da real possibilidade.

- Atropelado, não. Nos seus braços, eu não me importo – ele passou por cima do baixo parabrisas e se sentou no colo da mutante de frente para a mesma colocando o peso do corpo sobre os próprios joelhos que se encontrava um de cada lado da fina cintura.

- Gambit – ela disse dentro de um sussurro cansado. Ele estava mais próximo de seu corpo que jamais estivera antes, ele passou os braços por cima de seus ombros aproximando também suas faces – Pare – foi dito em outro sussurro.

Mas ele não parou, seu rosto se aproximava cada vez mais. Aquele não estava sendo um dia fácil para Vampira que ainda mantinha vívido em sua mente o devaneio que vivera horas antes, desejo e medo se misturavam na mente confusa e apaixonada trazendo consigo naquele dia de vulnerabilidade as sombras da incensatez.

Fechou os olhos na tentativa de que se não o visse pudesse clarear sua mente, erro seu. Ver os olhos dela se fecharem incentivou ainda mais o francês a ir adiante, sem contar que o ato não clareou em nada a mente de Rogue apenas a fez sentir melhor o calor que provinha de seus corpos mesmo que vestidos. Mesmo sem perceber ela entreabriu os lábios para recebê-lo. Se todos os seres humanos eram capazes de amar por que logo para ela não haveria um jeito?

Por que entre bilhões de pessoas somente ela era... incapaz de tocar. A mão interrompeu o contato no tempo exato, fazendo o francês abrir os olhos ao sentir que ao invés dos lábios macios ele tinha beijado a luva de Rogue.

- Por que insiste em evitar o que nós dois queremos _cherie – _ela nada respondeu então ele se aproximou cautelosamente da orelha da vampira – Eu vi você mais cedo _cherie – _sussurrou fazendo-a arregalar os olhos – Quero ouvir o meu nome na sua boca daquela forma de novo, desta vez de verdade – terminou fazendo o rosto de Rogue corar.

- Querer não é poder – admitiu uma vez que negar ou explicar o que ele tinha visto era embaraçoso e impossível.

- C_herie – _ele parou de cochichar em seu ouvido para olhá-la novamente – Eu sou o ladrão que passou parte da vida driblando assassinos, eu posso tudo o que eu quero (que bom que ele nem se acha) E eu quero você tanto quanto você me quer.

- Gambit – ela jogou a testa pra frente até encostar no peito dele – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não é assim!

- Você não me ama? – ele a cortou

- Amo! Só acho que matar você não é o melhor jeito de demonstrar isso.

- Você não vai me matar – disse com a mais pura certeza.

- Eu não posso tocar em você – ela disse cada palavra pausadamente de forma pesada e profunda. Acontece que nada naquele dia iria fazer o francês mudar de idéia.

- Ah pode! – disse convicto jogando o seu sobretudo no banco do carona, ficando apenas com a malha coladíssima que apesar de lhe cobrir todo o corpo mostrava completamente cada curva de seus músculos, até mesmo as linhas mais sutis e subia pelos ombros largos e pescoço, fechando em torno da cabeça escondendo os longos fios de cabelo, a malha ainda fechava em sua testa e na lateral de seu rosto – Pode sim! – ele pegou as mãos enluvadas de vampira. (eu queria muito saber como eles vestem essas coisas)

- O que você.. – ela tentou argumentar e se soltar, mas desistiu, afinal sabia que como sempre não seria capaz de persuadi-lo.

Jogou Gambit para o banco do carona e saiu voando do carro, iria para qualquer lugar longe o bastante para pensar em sua pena perpétua em algum belo e triste lugar onde o francês não fosse capaz de encontrá-la, mas tão rápido quanto decolou do carro sentiu seu pé ser puxado de volta fazendo-a cair em direção ao chão num tombo em que o único impacto que teve foi com o corpo do moreno. Gambit além de impedir que ela caísse no chão a lançou na direção do capô do carro, a prendendo ali entre ele e a lataria.

- Você não vê que apenas torna as coisas mais difíceis pra mim? Você sabe que não há meios de se levar isso adiante – sua voz não carregava nenhum tom agressivo, falava tão baixo ao mesmo tempo em que baixava a cabeça que ficava até mesmo difícil de ouvi-la.

- Eu não poder beijá-la _cherie_ – sem dar atenção a aparente tristeza de Vampira ele passou as mãos por seus ombros, arrastando o pequeno casaquinho verde musgo que ela usava sobre a malha – "Non" quer dizer que não possa levar você por outros caminhos de prazer!

Aproveitando-se do fato de ambos uniformes não exporem muito além de suas faces ele terminou a frase deslizando alguns dedos pelo vão das costas dela. O toque inesperado a fez se arrepiar, apesar de tudo o que viviam ele nunca havia ficado tão próximo de si de maneira tão séria e isso provocou nela um som misto entre um gemido de prazer e espanto que a fez perder qualquer tipo de reação a não ser travar. Tinha tanto medo do contato que temia se mover e tocar nele até mesmo com os sutis movimentos respiratórios.

- Não vai me ferir – sussurrou terminando o carinho com um abraço que envolvia toda a fina cintura – Nenhum de nós vai.

Terminou a frase próximo ao ouvido dela, mas sem dar maiores atenções a essa parte de sua anatomia descansou seus lábios numa leve mordida no ombro de Rogue ao mesmo tempo em que tomava novamente a pequena mão enluvada, desta vez para leva-la até seu peito. Inicialmente ele mesmo fez a mão sob a sua percorrer por seu corpo, mas não demorou muito ela já tinha entrado no ritmo da brincadeira.

Ela sabia que não deveria encorajar aquele momento permitindo que ele agisse daquela forma, mas a incensatez já havia ganhado a disputa entre o bom senso e a paixão, fazendo-a retribuir cada carinho da maneira que podia.

Sua boca seguiu o mesmo caminho que a dele, aquelas roupas tão finas e justas haviam sido escolhidas para uniforme por sua mobilidade e leveza, mas dava a cada um deles tanta sensibilidade que aquele tecido podia ser comparado com uma segunda pele. Ela deixava as mãos percorrerem livres pelo corpo que a tocava de forma igualmente intensa enquanto fortes beijos e mordidas eram deixadas para trás por onde suas bocas passavam.

Ambos mantinham os olhos fechados para ampliar suas imaginações, por breves minutos eles se abriram e se cruzaram. Seus lábios se abriam em um ato automático que ansiava por mais contato. Passaram tão perto que Rogue pode sentir o calor de seu hálito em sua face antes que desviasse jogando seu corpo para trás.

Sem pensar muito o francês tomou o corpo pequeno em seus braços prensando-a ainda mais contra o automóvel para então a erguer e senta-la sobre o capô, ficando diante da ruiva entre suas pernas. Médio e anelar, os dois dedos de sua mão que eram encobertos pela luva negra entraram e se esconderam em meio as mechas mistas e selvagens, Remi via no rosto da mulher que tremia o medo de uma garotinha.

Os mesmo dedos que massageavam suas mechas agora percorriam com toda delicadeza pela pele alva do rosto, incapaz de sentir como o frio ali sempre presente pouco a pouco se dissipava. Rogue não resistiu fechar os olhos para o sentir tocar e acariciar o contorno de seus lábios, era tão diferente de receber o toque de sua própria mão regida por sua semivida e um gemido fraco pediu para ser liberto. O som saía por entre os dentes que se fecharam e rasparam por seus dedos sedutoramente, fazendo-se canto aos ouvidos e trazendo um brilho a mais aos rubros olhos do francês.

- Gambit... – começou apesar de não saber exatamente o que diria, sabia que não havia meios de levar aquilo até o fim, mas não queria que ele parasse, pois nunca antes se sentira tão cheia de vida. O calor que crescia em seu corpo era uma experiência que se quer sonhava um dia experimentar.

- Shh... _cherie _– sussurrou – Apenas sinta. – falou sem deixar de acariciá-la enquanto a mão ainda livre passou a alisar as coxas torneadas, sentindo os músculos se contraírem a cada novo contato.

Aquela era uma face totalmente reclusa de Rogue, convivendo com a ruiva de temperamento explosivo, possessivo e acima de tudo, imprevisível jamais imaginaria tê-la assim totalmente entregue em seus braços, sensível, frágil. Não.. isso era mentira. Ele sempre soube que a imagem forte e ameaçadora que ela tinha não passava de uma máscara criada pelo medo que a forçava a manter todas as pessoas o mais distante possível de si. Ele sabia que esse era o julgamento de Rogue sobre o que era certo, mas não o dele. Ele sabia que tinha conseguido quebrar aquela máscara que se chamava Vampira. Não era Rogue que tinha tomada por seus carinhos agora, quem estava ali era _Marrie _a menina romântica que tivera sua vida e destino desgraçados pelo simples primeiro beijo no primeiro namorado.

Os joelhos finos se fechavam instintivamente em torno do abdome malhado, suas pernas pendiam atrás do corpo do francês e seus pés se enroscavam sutilmente por entre as pernas de Gambit. Rogue pareceu ter recobrado seus poucos sentidos e suas mãos que haviam congelado no peito em sua frente acordaram, tomada pela doce provocação da incensatez jogou o corpo para trás sustentado pelos cotovelos apoiados sobre a lataria do carro, expondo seu corpo para o moreno de olhos rubros.

A imagem que tinha da mulher lhe olhando por trás dos olhos inexperientes e perdidos, pesados pelas sensações que acreditava nunca poder sentir aumentava ainda mais o desejo do francês que admirava cada nova expressão desenhada em seu rosto, cada rufada do sopro expelido pelos lábios entreabertos, indicando qual era o caminho que o ar movido pelos movimentos intensos de seu peito que subia e descia de modo quase descontrolado tomariam. O desejo já lhe subia a cabeça e almejava poder tomar daqueles lábios secos, levar de volta o ar para seus pulmões ou simplesmente roubar-lhe o que lhe resta do mesmo com um beijo, queria poder provar do gosto daquela pele exposta em seu pescoço e que já começava a ser recoberta pela fina camada de suor pela intensidade do momento.

Desviou o olhar para o corpo de curvas perfeitas e se perdeu em um carinho que mordiscava os contornos dos seios fartos em uma medida desesperada para se conter e não esquecer que não podia de fato a tocar. Secretamente esse simples fato que lhes forçava ao jogo tinha certo poder em o excitar, afinal, amar Rogue era um desafio. O tecido do uniforme secava sua boca enquanto brincava com aquela região sensível, ouvindo novos gemidos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos, e debruçou-se levemente sobre o corpo da sua x-men.

Alternava os toques dos seios para regiões específicas do abdome, fazendo sensações engraçadas surgirem em Vampira à medida que as carícias desciam por seu corpo. Sem que a ruiva percebesse tirou de algum compartimento de sua roupa um pequeno estilete e com todo cuidado do mundo rasgou um pequeno pedaço da malha verde, um pequeno e estreito pedaço sobre uma específica região no baixo ventre de Marrie assustando-a, fazendo a mesma se contrair e retrair em cima do carro imediatamente.

- Gambit você está malu...

- Maluco sim - ele a cortou - Ao menos uma vez confie em mim, por favor.

Ele fez o pedido escorando seu queixo sobre o tórax de Rogue ao mesmo tempo em que sorrateiramente uma de suas mãos desceu até o local, utilizando-se daqueles dois dedos cobertos para tocar-lhe diretamente em seu ponto mais sensível enquanto voltava a se ocupar com mais mordidas pelo corpo da mesma. Não se espantou ao ver o corpo de Rogue arquear violentamente como resposta àquele contato tão mais íntimo, sorriu com esse efeito.

Aproximou-se de sua orelha enquanto os movimentos circulares feitos exclusivamente para enlouquecer a mente já debilitada, Gambit tentou ignorar os gemidos para sussurrar-lhe coisas em seu ouvido. Dentre tantas promessas de lhe dar a melhor noite de sua vida, perguntou-lhe se as sensações que tivera durante o momento de loucura naquela tarde eram tão gostosos quanto o que ele lhe fazia. A garota gemeu em resposta levando uma das mãos entre o pouco de cabelo do francês que se sobrepunha no topo de sua cabeça, dando por vezes algumas puxadinhas nas mechas quando as sensações se intensificavam.

Sem aviso prévio os dedos que brincavam sobre o clitóris desceram e subiram pela fenda que o abrigava repetidas vezes somente para tirar mais da sanidade da ruiva, espalhando com os dedos o líquido viscoso que o convidava a invadir sua vagina. E assim o fez, tomando-a com os dois dedos que dispunha, penetrando-a e explorando a úmida cavidade.

Rogue não sabia mais onde estava não era mais capaz de compreender nada. A ideia do que estavam fazendo lhe soava impossível e então passou a parecer tão pervertido quando necessitado. Aquilo não era como imaginar coisas sozinhas em seu quarto, podia de fato sentir seu corpo ali, seu calor. Estava sentindo. Sentindo aquilo que já tinha se conformado em jamais ser capaz. Estava quase entrando em êxtase pelos estímulos dados por ele, entregue tanto aos toques íntimos quanto as palavras sussurradas e as promessas de tantas coisas que ele desejava fazer e então sentiu seus dedos a abandonarem de uma vez. Abriu os olhos que a intensidade das sensações não lhe permitiu precisar o momento em que os fechara e então lançou um olhar interrogativo ao moreno.

Sem palavras Remi a puxou para a parte mais baixa do capô, a altura perfeita, mas sem desfazer a mesma posição que tinham até ali, tirou de outro compartimento da roupa a pequena embalagem quadricular e permitiu-se livrar daquele uniforme que a cada minuto a mais parecia querer o sufocar devido ao altíssimo calor que o tomara, Rogue estava vestida e usando luvas, só tinha que cuidar para o rosto da ruiva não tocar sua pele e expôs então sua rigidez que era observada pelo fruto de seu desejo com um olhar um tanto temeroso. Sorriu-lhe tranquilamente, tentando lhe passar um pouco de segurança e então abriu aquela pequena embalagem, cobrindo seu membro rijo com o preservativo de látex (a salvação da humanidade).

E assim como tinha feito antes com seus dedos, mirou seu membro pelo pequeno corte que tinha feito na roupa da Vampira e a invadiu sendo guiado e engolido pela umidade criada pelo tesão. Sentiu a tensão do corpo nunca antes invadido daquela forma e foi paciencioso, tomando-a lentamente para que sentisse o mínimo de dor possível até se acostumar.

Pouco a pouco gemidos de prazer foram libertados misturando-se, Rogue desencostou seus cotovelos do capô deitando completamente seu dorso sobre o mesmo, abrindo ainda mais suas pernas enroscadas na cintura de Gambit nesse no processo, dando ao francês mais liberdade em seus movimentos. Detalhe que ele não deixou passar, percebendo sua vampira mais relaxada passou a intensificar o ritmo das estocadas que eram mudadas entre os gemidos liberados e os pedidos proferidos com cada vez mais dificuldade pela ruiva. E tempos depois já assumiam um ritmo descompassado e frenético, levando ambos para uma dimensão além e de repente no meio da noite escura os olhos que viam o mundo sobre o capo percebeu o quanto àquela noite estava estrelada, deixou o grito que vinha do mais profundo de seu interior, insano por liberdade escapar com força por entre seus lábios sentindo a intensidade do orgasmo; tudo bem seria apenas o primeiro.

O corpo pesado do francês se forçava a não despencar sobre o dela atingido pelas mesmas sensações, retirou-se de dentro do corpo pequeno admirando o rosto que ainda expressava o êxtase momentâneo. Tirou, amarrou e jogou em algum lugar o preservativo usado e na preguiça de se vestir puxou o seu longo casaco por cima do baixo parabrisa, cobrindo-se apenas com o mesmo deitou-se ao lado de Vampira sobre a lataria do carro.

- Então _cherie _valeu ao não a pena confiar em Gambit? – perguntou com todo o seu "autosuficientismo" (criei) enquanto a abraçava e a trazia para mais perto de si.

- Francês metido – bufou sem encará-lo.

- _Mon amour _se eu "non" estivesse certo você podia simplesmente me jogar por uns vinte metros longe e sumir daqui voando ao invés de se aninhar assim em meu abraço.

- Gato, não me da a ideia – respondeu já um tanto tentada a faze-lo calar a boca, ainda assim permaneceu acolhida nos braços fortes do francês que apenas riu antes de lhe dar uma nova resposta.

E então foi como se tudo voltasse ao normal, entre discussões e cantadas trocadas e cortadas. Remi ainda tentou beijar Rogue algumas vezes na tentativa nula de conseguir persuadi-la e voltaram a ser o casal que costumavam ser até o sono os arremeter ali mesmo sobre as estrelas. E amanhã começaria tudo de novo, mas dessa vez com um detalhe em diferencial.

_Vai, meu coração, ouve a razão  
Usa só sinceridade  
Quem semeia vento, diz a razão  
Colhe sempre tempestade_

_Vai, meu coração, pede perdão  
Perdão apaixonado  
Vai, porque quem não pede perdão  
Não é nunca perdoado_

FIM ^.~

Ne dei o cinto de utilidades do Batman pro Gambit kk ele tirou de tudo de algum lugar daquela roupa super justa o.o'

Tah o final foi meio vago pq estou PENSANDO em uma continuação, contudo não vou prometer MAIS UMA COISA na minha lista que já ta bem grandinha e... ATRASADA como sempre, mas quem sabe daqui um tempinho neh ^.~

Comenta, por favor *.*

É tão importante pro escritor e essa ficwriter em questão AMA tanto os reviews *.*

Bjkinhas

Obrigada por lerem mais esta fic ^.~


End file.
